


all the stars, all for us

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Stargazing, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: A moment with Clara and Me in their TARDIS.
Relationships: Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Kudos: 5
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	all the stars, all for us

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslashficlets**](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: The Moon

Me looked out through the TARDIS windows, watching stars pass by. Clara walked up to where Me was watching the stars.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Me said. “It’s just that I’ve always wanted to see the stars like this. And I was told I couldn’t do this for centuries. Because of shame. Fear. The Doctor couldn’t accept he did this to me.”

“You’re here now,” Clara said. She grabbed Me’s hand. “And you’re here with me. Making up for lost time.”

Clara squeezed Me’s hand harder. They grew quiet and decided to look at the stars they passed in their TARDIS.


End file.
